Saitensprünge
by KringelImKopf
Summary: Saitensprünge, der Wechsel von Tonart,Tempo oder Gefühlslage eines Liedes, oder der Liebe. In diesem Fall wohl beides.  Denn wo Victorie Weasley auch hingeht nimmt sie ihre zuckrigen Liebeslieder mit. Ted hasst Stille sowieso.


Er ist zwei Jahre alt und erstaunlich voll gefüllt mit Wut, Genervtheit und Enttäuschung für geringe Zeit die er dafür hatte, besonders wenn man weiß, dass er zu faul ist um jemanden etwas länger als 12 Stunden nachzutragen. Aber diese limitierte Zeitspanne haben **die** auch nicht voll ausspanne müssen. Es war einer der schlimmsten Tage seines bisherigen Lebens- nicht weil es der Todestag seiner Eltern war, oder der so vieler anderer Leute, nicht einmal

weil er heute zum stinklangweiligen Friedhof musste, Victorie wurde geboren.

Victorie, er wollte nicht mal an sie denken, was er mit diesem Gedanken unglücklicher Weise tat. „Grr." Ted knurrte und brüllte.

Sein ganzes Leben, die 2 kuren Jahre, war er alles gewesen, alles was auf der Welt wichtig war und das sollte sich jetzt ändern. Alle rissen sich um ihn, er und seine Großmutter jagten förmlich von einer Audienz zur anderen, so hatte er gestern Harry und Ginny den Genuss eines privaten Treffens zu kommen lassen, während seine Großmutter angeblich eine Pause brauchte (Ted wusste das sie in Wahrheit sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartetet) er hatte ein Geschenk von Ginny ausgepackt und als Zugabe versucht auf Harry zu klettern während er ihm an den Haaren zog, das Publikum war wie sollte es anders sein begeistert. Natürlich liebten ihn auch die anderen, im Fuchsbau war sein Hauptpogramm Kekse essen und Muggelsachen auseinander nehmen, in Weaslyes Zauberscherze das in Gang setzen von Kettenreaktionen mit den umstehenden Sachen(inklusive zitternder Lippe und Hundeaugen, wenn Angelina und Verity beginnen auf George zu schimpfen „Warum lädst du ihn ein und lässt ihn alleine, ich könnte dich…!" was beide zu „Oh" und Ahs brachte mit dem Anhang "Warum ist er nur so süß?" denn er wusste Frauen waren nur glücklich wenn sie ihn herzen durften), im Hause Percys musste er nur nach Lust und Laune sein Aussehen ändern (für Kekse nahm er auch Vorschläge an), bei Bill und Fleur musste er zwar ihre komische Aussprache ertragen bekam dafür aber einen Blick auf Bills Narben um sie besser imitieren zu können (nicht das er sie brauchte, schließlich war er auch so der aller coolste aber sie waren schon toll) und natürlich Süßigkeiten, Hermine würde ihm Muggelgeschichten vorlesen und er würde zuhören auch wenn Babbelhäschen und sein schnatternder Stummelschwanz sein Lieblingsmärchen war, aber sie fand es toll was er dazu zu sagen hatte, und wenn er so dachte wie sie war er stolz den (neben seiner Großmutter natürlich) war sie der schlauste Mensch den er kannte.

Victorie passte nicht in diese Welt, er füllte sie schon alleine aus, also nein danke. Schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung wie man all diese Dinge macht, sie konnte sich nicht verändern und sie war viel zu klein um Kekse zu essen.

Aber keiner hört auf Ted, nein stattdessen sitzen die Erwachsen zusammen und reden über Vic, Vic hier Vic da. Wie toll sie ist, wie winzig aber das schlimmste kam von Fleur „Sie hat so ein Glück, dass sie Ted hat" er horchte auf, endlich sprach man von ihm, "die beiden werden sich super verstehen. Sie kann seine kleine Prinzessin sein." Ein Kichern. Bäh, er braucht keine Prinzessin, er herrscht allein! „Wer weiß vielleicht feiern wir sogar irgendwann eine Hochzeit." Das war zuviel für Ted.

Mit vielen ignorierten Wutanfällen und keinen Keksen geht der Tag zu Ende. Er ist immer noch wütend. Am Abend wirft er seine Kuscheltiere gegen die Wand, erstaunlicher weise ist es Hermine die ihn findet. Hermine die ihm über den Rücken streichelt, bis er aufhört zu weinen, wenigstens ein bisschen. „Du kannst mich in den Schlaf singen. Mama würde das machen. "Er ist 2 Jahre und kennt seine Mutter nicht, er weiß nicht was sie tun würde und er meint es nicht so, es ist etwas was er aufgeschnappt hat ohne es zu verstehen. Hermine schweigt, sie kann nicht singen. Sie betrachtet den kleinen Jungen, dessen Haare langsam rosa werden, bonbonrosa. Und dann ist es egal, ob sie singen kann, ob Tonks wirklich gesungen hätte. Sie macht den Kassettenrekorder an und beginnt, es klingt scheußlich, aber wenigstens geht es nicht um Victorie.

**Then hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,  
>Wee babe of mine,<br>You sail on a river of dreams;  
>Remember I love you,<br>And angels above you  
>Will keep watch 'til morning light gleams. <strong>

Er war eingeschlafen, mit einem Lächeln sah Hermine aus dem Fenster in den Himmel. "Sie passen auf dich auf, bestimmt" bevor sie raus ging und hoffte, dass er noch lernen würde Victorie zu mögen.


End file.
